Winter snow
by redwindstorm
Summary: Shhh it's a suprise


The room was colder then normal as frost coated the windows. The room which had once been lit by firelight was now only lit by the light of the full moon. "I guess the fire died down, and I'm the only one who cares if it's lit." A Summer Sidhe with bright red hair thought as he opened his eyes that for a quick second flashed green before turning red. It took him about five minuets to convince himself to get out of the bed.

Wrapping himself in a blanket he walked over to the fire place and built the fire back up, but as he walked back to bed something caught his attention over by the window. Thanks to his curiosity he walk over and looked outside. The palace ground was covered in white the moonlight sparkled in a rainbow of colors. Dropping the blanket he ran and pounced on his sleeping companion.

"Robin what the hell was that for." A man with raven hair growled as his eyes opened flashing red for a second before turning blue.

"Ari wake up there is something white all over the palace grounds." Puck said as he started shaking Ari.

Even though Ari was a vampire and would normally have been awake anyway, like the Sidhe to keep balance vampires also rule one season or another. Ari season of power is the Fall. But since Puck season of power if Summer both of then have changed their sleeping so they could enjoy every second together. So during the spring and summer they stay awake at night when it is cooler so Ari who likes cooler temps is comfortable, and in the Fall and winter they stay awake during the day when it is warmer.

"Yes it's called snow everyone knows… That's right this is your first winter awake you have never seen snow before." Ari said with a yawn flashing his fang as he pulled Puck into a tight hug before getting out of bed. "Your going to have to dress warmly if your going to go out side." Ari said as he tossed Puck a set of warm clothes before getting dressed himself. The cold didn't bother him all that much thanks to the fact that his season of power was fall. Ari smiled has he watched Puck get dressed.

After getting dressed the two of them headed down to the kitchen to grab something to eat before they went outside to play in the snow. The kitchen was filled with a variety of smells from different types of meats to roasting veggies. "What has you two awake sunrise isn't for another couple of hours?" Cook asked as they sat down at one of the small tables in the kitchen.

"It snowed sometime either during the day or tonight and well our favorite summer Sidhe has never seen snow before so now we are awake and going to go play in it until he gets too cold. You know I don't think he has noticed that he is missing some of his warm clothes." Ari said to Cook as she brought breakfast. The two of them watched as Puck went over to the fireplace and sat down in the fire.

A half hour later Ari finally got Puck to stop bouncing around long enough for them to get outside. The moment the door opened a gust of wind rushed passed them causing Puck to step back against Ari for a moment. Puck started wide eyed at the grounds coved in snow lit only by the moonlight. The snow was fresh and untouched nothing had disturbed the ground since it had fallen.

"It so beautiful and you got to see this every year?" Puck said as he turned to look at his mate who smiled and nodded.

"Yes my love and until now it had lost all beauty for me but seeing it now through you makes it the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." Ari said as he pulled Puck into a tight hug and a deep kiss. "So what would you like to do first?" He asked breaking the kiss.

"I would love to learn to ice skate." Puck said with a dreamy smile earning a small laugh out of Ari before they walked thought the snow to a small lake that was finally frozen enough to skate on. Their skates had been left there from the last time they tried to go only to be called back to the palace due to a storm.

"See I told you we left them here." Ari said as he picked up the skates that have been left there from the day before. Laughing the two of them put their skates on. Holding out his hand Ari helped Puck get and keep his balance on the ice. Two hours and countless falls later Puck had finally had enough and decided to quit for the day. Following Ari he noticed that they were not headed back to the palace but rather out to where they had a quite cabin that Ari had given to him for his birthday.

"Um my love why are we headed out to the cabin? We don't have any bags." Puck asked confused. The only answer he got was a smile and a hug. A short while later they arrived at the cabin there was a soft warm glow filling the windows. "That's odd no ever uses this place but us why is it all lit up?" Puck thought as he let Ari lead him up to the door.

With a smile Ari opened the door reveling the living room fully decorated with festive decorations and lit by a roaring fire giving the room a warm and inviting feel. Puck started wide eyed at the room before walking in a dreamy haze.

"It's so beautiful did you do this all by your self?" Puck asked as he looked a Ari.

"Yes I did because there is another first for you today as well." He replied walking over to the trees decked out in lights and picked up a brightly wrapped box with a dark green bow on in.

"Merry Christmas Puck." Was all Ari managed to say before he was pulled into a deep kiss by Puck.

"Merry Christmas Ari, but I don't have anything for you in return." Puck said as he leaned his head against Ari chest.

"My love you gave me the best gift I could have ever asked for your smile of true happiness and wonder things I had lost before I found you." Ari said as he pulled Puck closer and smiled a smile he thought he would ever be able to have again. A smile of true happiness and love.

"I love you Ari"

"I love you more Puck."


End file.
